


Playing For Your Love

by ShadowTrooper1414



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowTrooper1414/pseuds/ShadowTrooper1414
Summary: Michael Mell, an overall loser. From Pre-K to Eighth grade, he was best friends Jeremy Heere, but that changed in freshman year when Jeremy befriended Richard Goranski, leaving Michael behind during sophomore year. Now juniors, Jeremy is one of the cool kids, dating a different girl every other week and building up a player reputation. When Michael gets fed up with it, he challenges his ex-best friend to a game. Oh, boy.





	1. The Challenge

Michael entered the auditorium, looking for Christine. People acting or helping with this year’s play, Hamlet: Zombie Edition (that wasn’t its actual title, but Christine had dubbed it that out of anger), were called down during lunch for an emergency. What said emergency was, Michael didn’t know.

****

“Michael, over here!” A familiar voice echoed through the almost empty auditorium. Michael turned his head to see Christine Canigula, his closest friend since Jeremy ditched him during freshman year.

****

You may be curious as to why Michael is in the play, and why he and Christine are friends. To answer the latter, Jeremy and Christine started dating around December of freshman year before breaking up two months later, on Valentine’s Day. Jeremy didn’t want to stay in contact with her because she was an ex, leading Michael to talk to her about it and the two became friends not long after.

****

To answer the first question, Christine convinced him to be part of the tech crew for this year’s play because they needed a lot of help with the play, actors included. That was also why the popular kids were part of the play.

****

“Heya,” Michael slinked over, hands in his pockets. “Do you know why we were called here?”

****

“No clue,” Christine let out a sigh. “The others either skipped or are taking forever to get here.”

****

“Others being Chloe, Rich, Brooke, Jake, Jenna, and Jeremiah?”

****

“Mhm. Wait, since when did you start calling him Jeremiah?”

****

“Not until recently, actually.”

****

The auditorium doors slammed open, echoing loudly, causing Christine and Michael to cover their ears. The two looked over to the entrance, seeing the previously said six people walk in.

****

Richard Goranski, one of Michael’s bullies. He wasn’t so bad freshman year, in fact, him, Michael and Jeremy used to be pretty good friends. Then Rich became popular, taking Jeremy with him. He had an obvious crush on Jake but seemed to not know what to do about it.

****

Speaking of Jake Dillinger. He’s a little… extra. He’s dubbed as the school player, like Michael is essentially the school stoner, despite only smoking every other week. Jake had a one-night stand with Christine a few weeks earlier, then started dating Chloe Valentine before breaking up the next week. Michael could tell he’s liked Rich for a while now but is waiting for Rich to do something first.

****

Then there’s Chloe Valentine. Jeremy’s first girlfriend - of their sophomore year. She’s probably pan, but not out of the closet just yet - Michael and Christine bet later this year. She was the one who first found out that Michael was gay - right after Rich and Jeremy, who told her, who told Jenna, who told the whole school, who had already known because of Michael’s newfound pride patches and pins.

****

Jenna Roland was essentially the school’s drama, gossip and info center. If you wanted to know something about someone, she would be the person to talk to.The only person she didn’t have dirt on was probably that new kid.

****

Brooke Lohst dated Jeremy the summer of sophomore year. She’d probably be the most gullible of the group. She’d also probably be the one Michael would hang out with the most. She, honestly, wasn’t that bad, but she’s friends with Chloe, so that steers Michael and Christine away from her.

****

Finally, there’s Jeremiah Heere or Jeremy for short. He was Michael’s best friend until the end of the first semester of freshman year when something happened to Rich and the two became popular. If anyone asked, Michael would deny that he ever had any positive feelings for the guy, even if he did. Currently, Jeremy was single. A player; single? That’s funny, but true in this case. Who knows when he’ll get together with someone again. Maybe a freshman this time.

****

“Speak of the devil and he shall appear,” Michael muttered, hearing Christine hum in agreement.

****

“Yo, it’s the Theater Geek and Gay Stoner!” Rich’s idiotic comment made Michael want to roll his eyes, but he resisted.

****

“Do any of you know why we were called down here?” Christine sounded totally done (already) when she asked.

****

“No, of course not,” Chloe scoffed.

****

“I heard Mr. Reyes got hurt,” Jenna said.

****

Michael breathed in through his nose and out of his nose slowly, already irritated by their presence. Somebody cleared their throat on the stage. Everyone turned to see Mr. Reyes - unharmed - standing there.

****

“As you can see, I am fine, but you won’t be unless you take a seat.” His tone left no room for objection and the whopping total of twelve students sat in their usual seats.

****

“You may be wondering why I called you all here today,” Mr. Reyes started. “Well, Principle Smith asked me to tell you that we are now rehearsing during lunch every other day and this is our first. Since lunch is so long, I’ll only be giving you twenty minutes to get your lunch and eat before we rehearse.”

****

“Why are we having extra rehearsals?” A blond kid, Jackie, asked.

****

“Because, Miss Faust, the date of the play is being moved from December 17th to November 17th. That gives us one less month of rehearsal, and it’s already the end of September,” Mr. Reyes explained. “Any more questions?”

****

“How many tech people do we have again?” Another kid, Hyun, had asked after being called on.

****

“Only you and Mister Mell,” the drama teacher replied. After that, there were only stupid questions, and Mr. Reyes didn’t answer those. Then, Mr. Reyes dismissed the students to eat their lunch, give them twenty-five minutes that day so that some kids could go get their lunch from the school.

****

“Why do you think they moved the date of the play?” Christine asked.

****

“I have no clue, honestly,” Michael shook his head, then looked up as he heard somebody walking over. He saw it was just Jake, then looked back down. “Hi, Jake.”

****

“I just wanted you two to know that you’re invited to my Halloween Party in a few weeks,” Jake said. He moved to leave, before seeming to remember something. “Oh yeah, Mell. Jeremy wants to talk to you after rehearsal. Or while we’re eating, either is good.”

****

“Mhm.”

****

With that, Jake left the two alone, to Michael’s relief. Christine shot him a questioning look and he just shrugged. He had no clue what Jeremy wanted.

****

\-----

****

“Michael, wait up!” Jeremy called as Michael made his way to the sound booth.

****

“What do you want, Heere?” Michael’s voice had a bit more venom than intended.

****

“I just wanted to know if we could hang after school like we used to.” Jeremy seemed a little timid now like he used to be.

****

“You say that like we’ve done it recently,” Michael replied, rolling his eyes. “Also, aren’t you a leading role? Shouldn’t you be up there with Christine?”

****

“Yeah, but I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out after we’re done with after-school rehearsal,” Jeremy said. “So?”

****

“Give me one good reason.” Michael pivoted so he was facing Jeremy, eyes cold.

****

“We used to be friends?”

****

“Before freshman year, yeah. At Jake’s Halloween party that year, you called me a loser and left me a bathroom by myself. And when I tried to leave some drunk guy, who was  _ not  _ a high schooler, and he- he-” Michael felt a lump form in his throat, breathing starting to pick up. This wasn’t what he needed right now. He needed to be up in the booth and monitoring the sound, not thinking about what that guy did to him.

****

“Breathe, Michael. In, two, three, out, two, three. In two, three, out, two, three.”

****

The two continued the breathing exercise, one counting, the other breathing. Eventually, Michael calmed down enough that he wasn’t on the edge of a breakdown. Apparently, it didn’t take too long, since Mr. Reyes was only just now getting after them for not being in their places.

****

“Meet me at your car after play rehearsal after school,” Jeremy said, voice gentle yet serious. “I really want to talk to you.”

****

“O-okay.” Michael’s voice was quiet. “But only this once. I’ll hear you out completely, then decide.”

****

“Thank you, Michael.” Jeremy walked up to the stage, apologizing for both himself and Michael for not being in their spots on time, as Michael made his way into the sound booth. He turned on the lights and the TV in the back with the words before sitting in a chair.

****

Mr. Reyes looked back and Michael gave a thumbs up. The teacher turned back to the rest of the cast. “Okay, let’s run through the play.”

****

\-----

****

Michael propped himself up against his car, arms crossed, waiting for Jeremy.

****

“If he’s not here in the next two minutes, I’m leaving,” Michael muttered to himself. Someone running towards him caught his attention. It was Jeremy.

****

“Hey!” The popular one of the two was panting, not used to running.

****

“So?” Michael really just wanted to go home and play video games.

****

“Okay, I’ll gonna start going on a spiel, so don’t interrupt.” When Michael nodded, Jeremy continued. “I know what I did freshman year was awful, and I know that leaving you alone like that was terrible, too. I know that, and I’m sorry. Like, really, really sorry. I want to make it up to you and be friends again, but I don’t know what to do or how to do it. I don’t know what you’ve gone through, and I won’t pretend like I know, but- I just- I’m really sorry that you had to deal with an asshole like me.”

****

Michael was silent for a few seconds, processing this. To say he was shocked would be an understatement, but he didn’t let it show. Instead, he took a deep breath.

****

“I’ve heard you out, now it’s my turn.”

****

Jeremy nodded. “Yeah, okay, I’ll do anything.”

****

“Then read this.” Michael fished a paper out of his pocket and handed it to the Heere boy.

****

“What does it mean?” Jeremy asked after reading it.

****

“Since you’re a player now, I thought we could play a little game. Those are the rules. It’s essentially like fake-dating, but a game,” Michael replied.

****

“What do you win?”

****

“The others’ affection. Or a boyfriend. Either one, really.”

****

“The rules huh? So we have to sweet talk, play fight, talk almost 24/7, tell each other good morning and good night every day, take walks together, give each other nicknames, hang out with each others’ friends, go on dates, talk on the phone all night, hold each other intimately, and kiss and hug? And you lose by falling for the other?”

****

“Pretty much.” Michael leaned up and planted a kiss on Jeremy’s forehead. “I’ll see ya tomorrow.”

****

Michael got in his car, and when Jeremy motioned for him to roll down a window he got a kiss on the cheek.

****

“For the record, I still have your number on my phone.” Jeremy had a light pink blush dusting his cheeks - Michael’s cheeks were probably similar. “Sit with us at lunch tomorrow. You and Christine are personally invited by me.”

****

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Michael gave him a soft smile. “Later - Jeremy.”

****

Michael rolled up his window and left the school’s student parking lot. Maybe some feelings from seventh grade were still buried somewhere in Michael’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a new story I'm starting! I recently got into BMC and was looking a writing prompts and I was inspired. So enjoy! (Next chapter soon!)


	2. The Squip

“Mama, Mom!” Michael called into the house. “I’m home!”   
  


Camila, or Mama, poked her head into the hallway from the kitchen. A smile adorned her face. “Your mom is at work right now.”

****

“Working late again?” Michael asked, putting his backpack down on the couch.

****

“Yeah,” Camila sighed. Michael gave her a hug, getting an idea.

****

“What if we made her cookies for when she got home?” He looked up at her, a grin on his face.

“That’s a great idea.” Camila let go of him then re-entered the kitchen. “I’ll get the ingredients, you go put your stuff in your room.”

****

Michael nodded, then jogged down the stairs to the basement to put his stuff away. He had some homework to do, but it could wait. He  _ was  _ the one to suggest making cookies.

****

After putting his phone on the charger, Michael made his way back to the kitchen where Camila had already started putting stuff together in a bowl. The teenage boy washed his hands, rolling up his sleeves, and then started helping his biological mom.

****

“So how was school?” Camila asked.

****

“It was…” Michael thought about that day’s events. “Interesting? I mean, Jeremy’s talking to me again. Sort of.”

****

“Jeremy Heere?” She looked over at him, curiosity in her eyes.

****

“Yeah,” Michael nodded. “I’m not sure why he’s talking to me again, but Christine thinks he wants to make amends.”

****

“Maybe he does,” Camila replied, putting the eggs into the sugar and butter mixture. “Every now and then he stops by the house and asks how you’re doing. Not really sure why, but he still cares.”

****

“Maybe.” Michael pondered that thought long after the cookies were finished.

****

When Jeremy texted him that night, telling him to have sweet dreams, he was still thinking about how the other boy would show up at the Mells’ house, asking if Michael was okay. Before he could stop himself, Michael was typing out a response.

****

**_To Player 2, 10:03 PM_ **

**Yeah, goodnight. I’ll talk to you later.**

****

**_From Player 2 10:04 PM_ **

**Love u~! <3**

****

Michael chuckled at Jeremy’s response, turning his phone off and rolling over. He had made a stupid decision, but maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

****

\-----

****

“A SQUIP?” Michael’s confused voice asked Jeremy the next morning.

****

“Yeah, a SQUIP,” Jeremy replied. “A Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor. Rich has a dealer that works at a Payless Shoe store.”

****

“And you’re going to get one?” Michael’s voice was laced with skepticism.

****

“Mhm.”

****

“After school, and you’re taking me?”

****

“Yeah, pretty much.”

****

“No way,” Michael said, pushing the school’s front doors open.

****

“Aw, come on, Micah!” Jeremy whined. “Don’t you trust me?”

****

“I mean, I trust you more than I trust Rich,” Michael looked around, noticing that people were staring at him.

****

“You should get one too!” Jeremy exclaimed. Michael then gave him a dead stare. “Okay, okay! I’ll give you until play rehearsal after school to make a final decision,” Jeremy told him. “Here, let me walk you to class.”

****

“Wow, such a gentleman,” Michael replied sarcastically.

****

“You know you like hanging out with me,” Jeremy smirked, putting an arm around Michael.

****

“That’s to be determined,” Michael laughed. “This is my first class. Where’s yours?”

****

“Mine is in room 304,” Jeremy said. “Mrs. Sackett, Algebra 2.”

****

“That sucks, I had her last year for Algebra 2,” Michael responded. Jeremy opened his mouth to respond, but Michael interrupted. “You’d know that if we stayed friends.”

****

“Either way, see you in our third hour for English,” Jeremy said to Michael. Michael nodded, then hugged the other boy. Jeremy laughed as he let go.

****

“For the record, I’m only tolerating you for our game. Have fun in Algebra, Jeremy,” Michael smirked before entering his class. This whole ‘game’ thing really wasn’t so bad.

****

\-----

****

Okay, maybe this stupid ‘game’ Michael challenged Jeremy to  _ was  _ a bad decision since he was now apparently on almost every girl’s bad side. The only ones who hadn’t glared at him like they were plotting his death were Chloe, Brooke, Jenna, and Christine.

****

Michael let out a miserable sigh as he entered the cafeteria, Christine by his side.

****

“Well I think it’s cute that you and Jeremy have a fake dating game thing going on,” the half-Asian sympathized.

****

“I think you’re the only one,” Michael said. “Maybe it was a bad idea.”

****

“Don’t worry!” Christine exclaimed. “Everything will work out, you’ll see. Look, here he comes now.”

****

As Christine said, Jeremy was walking towards them, a smile on his face. He waved to them. “Hey, come join us at our table,” he said once he was in range.

****

Michael internally groaned. Why did he have to make the ‘hanging out with each others’ friends’ rule?

****

“What do we get out of it?” Christine asked.

****

“Sitting with the cool kids?” Jeremy replied, but it sounded like a question.

****

“We have to,” Michael sighed. “There’s a rule that we have to hang out with each others’ friends.”

****

Jeremy saw this as a victory and grinned. He told Christine and Michael to follow him, then the trio made their way to the popular kids’ table. When they got there, Michael could almost read their minds.

****

“Why are these two losers sitting with us?” Chloe asked.

****

“I invited them,” Jeremy retorted, sitting down with Rich. Michael and Christine pull up a couple of chairs. Michael sat next to Jeremy and Christine and Christine was between Michael and Brooke.

****

“Fine, but only for today,” Chloe said, pouting slightly. Michael counted that as a win.

****

“Hey, Rich, you mind if I tag along when you and Jeremy hang out after play rehearsal?” Michael asked.

****

Rich looked a little perplexed before he grinned. “Sure! I don’t see why not.”

****

“Okay, thanks,” Michael gave a small, slightly forced smile. He  _ really  _ didn’t want to be at this table with these people.

****

Lunch passed by quickly after that, Michael and Christine just listening to the conversation rather than involving themselves. Jeremy turned his attention to them every now and then, asking about their opinions or what they thought, but they were ignored other than that. Michael almost cried in relief when the bell signaling the end of lunch rang.

****

“ ‘Kay, Jeremy, it’s my turn to walk you to class,” Michael told Jeremy as they exited the cafeteria with Christine.

****

“It’s all the way on the other side of the school,” Jeremy said hesitantly.

****

“Don’t worry, my next class is band and it’s over that direction,” Michael replied. He waved goodbye to Christine. “See ya at play rehearsal.”

****

“Yeah, later,” Christine returned, a bright smile on her face. She fell into step next to Finn, another theater person, and left for her class.

****

“You have band  _ and  _ play rehearsal?” Jeremy asked. “How do you make time for it?”

****

Michael gave a noncommittal shrug. “I just do. They’re both passions of mine,\ - well, sort of - so I pursue them. I still have no clue what I’m gonna do for a living. I like music, and I can play almost anything, but that’s not a very well-paying job.”

****

“Why does the pay matter?” Jeremy asked, dodging a freshman who almost ran into him.

****

“I want to be able to support my moms and myself at the same time,” Michael sighed. “I mean, I like entertaining people, but I’m way too awkward and anxious to do anything like that. I’m part of the school play’s freaking  _ tech team _ , for crying out loud!”

****

“You’ll figure it out, I’m sure,” Jeremy said, flashing a smile. Given some more time, that smile could melt Michael’s heart, but he wouldn’t say that.

****

“Yeah, maybe,” Michael replied. “This your class?”

****

“Oh, yeah,” Jeremy told him. “Meet at your car again?”

****

“Mhm!” Michael confirmed. “I’ll drive you to that Payless, then take you home.”

****

“Sounds like a plan,” Jeremy said, entering his classroom. “See ya later, Micah!”

****

Michael smiled fondly at the old nickname from first grade. Jeremy had lost his front teeth, making it harder to say his ‘l’s, ‘r’s, and the ‘th’ sound, and any time he said Michael’s name, it came out as ‘Micah.’ It stuck after that.

****

Michael shook himself from his reminiscing. He could do that later, but for now, he needed to be in class.

****

\-----

****

Michael walked around the Payless store, following Rich, Jeremy, and Rich’s dealer. Once they were behind the building, the dealer turned around. He put his hand out, and Jeremy handed over a huge stack of money.

****

The dealer counted it, then looked up. “This is 800, you only need 400.”

****

“Ah, I’m getting two. One for me,” Jeremy replied before gesturing at Michael. “One for him.”

****

“What? Jeremy, I said I didn’t want one!” Michael exclaimed as the dealer shrugged and gave Jeremy two small, grey-green tic-tac-like pills.

****

“Have it just in case, okay?” Jeremy gave Michael a smile, putting one of the pills in the other’s hand.

****

“Take it with Mountain Dew,” the dealer told them, giving Rich a two finger salute. “You got any problems, you know where to find me.”

****

Rich nodded before pushing Michael and Jeremy back to the car. Michael got into the driver’s side, Jeremy got the shotgun seat, and Rich subjected himself to the back seat.

****

“Michael, got any Mountain Dew?” Jeremy asked.

****

“Yeah,” Michael replied, pulling a bottle of green Mountain Dew out of his backpack. He handed it to the slightly taller guy, and Jeremy put the pill in his mouth, taking a few gulps of Mountain Dew to make it go down.

****

“So..?” Rich asked in anticipation.

****

“I don’t feel any different,” Jeremy replied.

****

“It’ll take a few minutes, so we can probably get going,” Rich said. Michael backed out of the parking space and Rich turned his attention to him. “Why didn’t you take it, Mell?”

****

“I don’t trust it,” Michael said.

****

“Why not?” Jeremy asked.

****

“I just don’t,” Michael replied. “It feels off to me. If I take it with water, what would happen?”

****

“I don’t think that the supercomputer in it would activate. You’d have to drink some Mountain Dew after,” Rich shrugged. “I never really thought to ask.”

****

Michael slowed down, parking outside of Jeremy’s house. “You going with him, Rich?”

****

“Yeah. Gonna go play some Just Dance 4!” Rich exclaimed. “Are you going to go?”

****

“Nah, I have dinner waiting for me at home,” Michael replied as Rich and Jeremy got out. “See you at school Monday!”

****

“Today’s only Thursday, though,” Rich said.

****

“I have a band competition tomorrow, won’t be in school,” Michael told them, then started rolling up the window. “Later!”

****

Jeremy and Rich waved at him as the window finished rolling up, then Michael drove his PT Cruiser away. He glanced at the clock, then saw how it was almost five o’clock. At a stop light, he texted Camila.

****

**_To Mommah 4:53 PM_ **

**Just dropped off Jeremy and Rich, heading home.**

****

Michael put the phone down just as the light turned green, then stepped on the gas pedal to move his car forward.

****

When Michael got home that night, he sat down at the dinner table, lost in his thoughts. He didn’t notice when one of his moms sat down next to him.

****

“Hey, sport,” she said, ruffling his hair. “What’s up?”

****

Michael just shrugged, eating another bite of his food. He sighed before replying with, “I’m not really sure. There’s this thing that my friends are doing, but it only happens if you do it with specific things, so I’m really not sure what to do.”

****

“What do you think is the  _ right  _ thing to do?” Camila asked.

****

“I really don’t know,” Michael said, fingering the pill in his pocket. “Actually, can you get me a bottle of water?”


End file.
